El tesoro de los dioses
by Lapislazuli1
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se reencuentran en Roma, claro que la pequeña hija de Sakura también les acompañara. Mientras por otro lado aparecen nuevos personajes, ¿tendrán o no que ver en la trama?. El tesoro de los dioses es algo olvidado en el tiempo.
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo1; Como hemos cambiado.  
  
Era un día de verano, si un día de Agosto en esos en el que el Sol aprieta con todas sus ganas, un día de los más calurosos del año. La capítal de España no era la excepción, el calor era tan fuerte que parecía que las piedras se iba a deshacer y a pesar de todo había gente en las calles, niños en los parques, ancianos sentados en los bancos, gente por doquier.  
  
En el aeropuerto de Barajas el bullicio era semejante, gente que iba y venía, llegadas, salidas retrasos, cancelaciones, era un mar de caos, si un caos muy bien organizado.  
  
En uno de las puertas de desembarque se encontraba un joven de unos 20 años, el cabello negro azulado y unos ojos sin color, puesto que estos eran tapados por unas gafas de sol negras, vestido con pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga corta gris que sin querer se le pegaba a su cuerpo marcando más de lo que debería, sonrió al ver a toda la gente que recibía a los que habían sido sus compañeros en el avión, gritos de alegría, acompañados por lágrimas, los reencuentros eran realmente preciosos.  
  
-Bienvenido a casa-sonrió para si mismo, empujando la maleta que llevaba en su mano derecha.  
  
-Gracias-respondió una voz detrás de él.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000  
  
La noche se diferenciaba bastante del día, las luces artificiales sustituián a los rayos del sol, los niños eran cambiados por jóvenes y la vida se realizaba en la calle gracias al suave descenso de las temperarturas. Parques llenos de jóvenes en los cuales las botellas de bebidas alcohólicas rondaban, policías rondando estos tratando de aplicar la tan polémica "Ley del botellón", pero también tratando de controlar la gran cantidad de estupefacientes que se consumian durante la noche madrileña, extasis, hachís, marihuana, cocaína y en el peor de los casos jaco o caballo. Así era parte de la juventud, pero no la mayoría, no había que meterlos a todos en el mismo saco.  
  
Dentro de los pub ´s y las discotecas la cosa variaba y mucho. Grandes guardias de seguridad cacheaban a todo aquel que parecía sospechoso y si lo veia conveniente se le denegaba el paso.  
  
El joven de cabello negro azulado miraba como en esos momentos uno de estos individuos era retirado con poco cariño por uno de los guardias de seguridad de un pub cercano al que se dirigián y se quedoo mirando al chico, que estaba completamente borracho y con visibles signos de haber consumido algún tipo de droga.  
  
-Esto es algo de lo más normal-le dijo su compañero, mientras caminaban hacía el local que estaba a 100 metros de donde tenía lugar la escena-Van de listos y eso que saben de sobra que muchas discotecas ya tienen hecho su contrato con algunas mafias-de repente hizo una sonrisa fría-Pero claro que siempre hay lugares y "lugares".  
  
Su compañero no aprecio la comparación, por eso lo miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Sabes, tal y como vas vestido se te podría tomar perfectamente por un mafioso-el chico de cabello oscuro se quito las gafas oscuras, dejando unos ojos azules profundo muy misteriosos-Ves con cuidado.  
  
Su acompañante se miro de arriba a abajo, pantalones de vestir blancos, camisa color ocre, americana del mismo color que los pantalones, zapatos marrones impecables y en la cabeza un sombrero a juego con el atuendo italiano que llevaba, tal vez tenía razón. Lo miro con sus ojos verdes y le hizo una afirmación.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón-se paro delante de una pequeña puerta, con un guardia de seguridad enorme delante, quien vigilaba la entrada de las personas-Pero aquí dentro no tendremos ningún problema.  
  
Su compañero miro hacia arriba, un enorme cartel brillante de colores blancos y amarillos anunciaba el local, Roma, live music, extraño nombre para un local. Giro su cara y pudo ver como su compañero se reía con el guradia de seguridad, quien tenía su mano cogida y una mirada brillante. Su amigo le hizo una señal para que se acercase y asi lo hizo.  
  
-Este es un buen amigo mio de Inglaterra, quedate con su cara para que cada vez que lo veas lo dejes pasar sin tener que hacer cola-y señaló a un montón de gente que esperaba su turno para entrar.  
  
-No te preocupes-le contestó aquella masa de músculos, que parecía tener seso, a pesar de su uniforme de color negro y azul-Soy bueno quedandome con las caras-de repente sonrió-Solo me gustaría ver la que van a poner cuando te vean aparecer-el hombre levanto la cuerda de seguridad y lo dejo pasar junto con su amigo.  
  
-Gracias-como bien educado que estaba le agradeció el chico de ojos azules y siguió a su compañero por aquel pasillo emoquetado en rojo.  
  
Entro en la sala y sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la falta de luz, aunque sus pulmones tardaron un poco más en hacerlo al oxígeno, entre la cantidad de gente que había y el humo del aire era casi imposible respirar correctamente. Cuando lo hizo pudo fijarse bien en el local.  
  
Una enorme barra estaba justo a su derecha, en colores azul, dentro de esta estaba completamente iluminada, ya que las lámparas hacián su trabajo de ayudar a los camareros y barman´s. Giro la vista y próximas a ellas había un grupo de mesas y sillas altas, de formas modernas y que estaban en esos instantes llenas de gente mayor de 18 años. Vio como su compañero empezaba a bajar por las escaleras que tenía enfrente suyo, la parte alta del local quedaba como una especie de balcón si se miraba desde abajo. Allí lo que había eran dos barras, una en negro y otra en verde oscuro, cada una en una parte de la sala, había una zona llena de mesas bajitas con sillones a su alrededor, llenos de mullidos cojines, en los cuales estaban sentados parejas. Más o menos en el centro habían unas 20 mesas más normales, con sillas que parecían cómodas y justo en frente de estas un escenario en el cual estaba tocando una banda de música en vivo. ¿Pista de baile?Por supuesto, había una zona dedicada a ello, a uno de los lados del escenario y en la cual se situaba la barra de color negro, ahí se podía ver a gente bailar la música que estaban tocando en aquellos momentos, que era electrónica.  
  
-Me gusta este lugar-le sonrió el chico de ojos azules-Pero tiene un nombre extraño, porque la decoración no tiene nada que ver-y se sentó en la silla que le señalo su amigo.  
  
-¡Buf! Digamos que mis padres cambiaron la decoración, pero no cambiaron el nombre porque no encontraban otro que les gustase-el chico se retiro en esos momentos el sombrero dejando ver un montón de rizos rubios, luego lo dejo encima de la mesa a la vez que se levantaba-¿Qué quieres de beber?.  
  
-Lo de siempre-le contestó el chico de ojos azules, quien miraba a la banda y seguía el ritmo con la mano.  
  
No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando su amigo apareció con dos vasos, uno de tubo alto que contenía un líquido verdoso y otro más chato que llevaba un líquido marrón, le dio el último.  
  
-¿Otra de tus extrañas mezclas?-le preguntó mientras sonreia enigmáticamente.  
  
-Por lo menos no bebo siempre lo mismo-le refutó el chico de ojos verdes, quien miraba como dos chicas no les quitaban los ojos de encima-¿Te apetece compañía?-le preguntó al chico de su lado y le señaló a las dos chicas.  
  
-Vaya, no pierden el tiempo-el chico de ojos azules les dió una sonrisa a ambas y estás le respondieron con lo mismo, pero de repente y antes de reiniciar aquel juego, la música paro y las chicas dirigieron su mirada al escenario, y él miro a su compañero, quien tampoco apartaba la mirada del mismo sitio que las chicas.  
  
Encima del escenario había ahora músicos diferentes, un grupo de unas 8 personas, cinco chicas y tres chicos. Dos de las chicas se pusieron en los micrófonos más alejados, una de ellas llevaba en su cuello un saxófon y la otra una trompeta que dejo en una especie de soporte, otra de las chicas se colocó detrás de la batería, otra tomó una de las guitarras, uno de los chicos se puso con las dos chicas del principio, un segundo tomó el bajo y el otro se colocó en los teclados y para rematar una de las chicas en el micrófono de delante.  
  
Y a una señal de esta se oyó el comenzar la música con la batería.  
  
Ah! Cómo hemos cambiado,  
  
qué lejos ha quedado  
  
aquella amistad.  
  
-Tiene una voz preciosa-exclamó el chico de ojos azules cuando vio como su compañero tenía los ojos fijos en la chica y no los apartaba, aquello era extraño.  
  
Así como el viento lo abandona todo al paso,  
  
así, con el tiempo todo es abandonado;  
  
cada beso que se da, alguien lo abandonará.  
  
Miro a la chica, era muy guapa, si realmente bonita. Pelo corto y liso completamente, en color castaño cenizo, muy parecido al de su amigo, ojos azules y grandes, enmarcados con una raya suave y negra y una sombra de ojos blanca, con pestañas en esos momentos alargadas por el rimmel, nariz recta y un poquito respingona que le daban un toque gracioso, labios normales y en esos momentos pintados y perfilados en tono marrón dorado, y en sus pómulos sin colorete tenían un tono rosado.  
  
Así con los años unidos a la distancia,  
  
fue así como tú y yo perdimos la confianza;  
  
cada paso que se dio, algo más nos alejó.  
  
Si no fuese por el vestuario, una falda blanca con forma asimétrica y que llevaba un volante en el bajo, una fina cadena plateada que colgaba de su cadera y que se dejaba caer a un lado despidiendo destellos plateados, un jersei color plateado con escote pronunciado y de tirantes muy finos y sin nada atrás, largos pendientes y sandalias de tacón alto podría ver a alguien conocido.  
  
Lo mejor que conocimos, separó nuestros destinos  
  
que hoy nos vuelven a reunir;  
  
tal vez si tú y yo queremos volveremos a sentir  
  
aquella vieja entrega.  
  
Pero aquello era imposible y él lo sabía, se podían parecer pero no eran iguales, además, ella jamás de los jamases se hubiese dejado un pelo tan corto, era una de sus señas de identidad, pero habían similitudes entre ambas, si que las había.  
  
-Es guapa, ¿verdad?-las palabras de su compañero, que ya había salido del trance y ahora seguía el ritmo de la música con su mano, dando pequeños golpes en la mesa-Sabía que elegiria este tipo de canción-y sonrió.  
  
-¿La conoces?-le preguntó el chico de ojos azules, el otro tan solo asintió- La canción es muy realista, evoca mis recuerdos.  
  
Ah! Cómo hemos cambiado  
  
qué lejos ha quedado  
  
aquella amistad.  
  
Ah! ¿qué nos ha pasado?  
  
cómo hemos olvidado  
  
aquella amistad.  
  
-¿Tus recuerdos?-le preguntó interesado el otro chico.  
  
-Ajá-se paro a reflexionarlo-Mi infancia ya olvidada, unos amigos muy importantes, con los cuales perdí el contacto ya hace bastante tiempo. No me gusta nada pensar que he cambiado demasiado- de repente la nostalgia se hizo patente en sus ojos.  
  
-Creo que tu no eres el único culpable, si perdisteis el contacto, no fue solo culpa tuya-lo animó su amigo-A menos que alguno de ellos estuviese resentido contigo dudo mucho que lo hicieran aposta.  
  
Y así como siento ahora el hueco que has dejado  
  
quizás llegará la hora, vuelva a sentirte a mi lado  
  
tantos sueños por cumplir, alguno se ha de vivir, sí.  
  
Tal vez su amigo tenía razón, podrían haber seguido en contacto y tal vez era cierto que el destino los volvería a reunir en algún momento de sus vidas, lo que él no sabía es que ese momento estaba bastante cercano.  
  
Estubieron un rato más escuchando a aquella banda, se habían alternado toda clase de ritmos y de canciones, habían pasado a cantar delante muchos de los componentes de la banda, pero a él le seguía llamando la atención de la chica del principio, que había demostrado ser una auténtica actriz que podía tomar cualquier papel, al principio era una chica tierna, luego canto algunas canciones de estilo rock dejando ver su cara más dura o cantando canciones de ritmo latino mostraba al público su forma de bailar. En cada una de las actuaciones de la chica el público rugia. Pero terminaron de tocar y cambiaron a otra banda diferente.  
  
-Si me disculpas un momento-le sonrió su compañero de pelo rizado, quien se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barra de la pista de baile.  
  
El chico miro con sus ojos azules la escena, toda la banda, los ocho componentes estaban en aquel sitio tomando algo después de la actuación. Vio como su amigo tomaba a la chica de pelo corto por la cintura y esta daba un bote, girandose y abrazándolo fuertemente, dandole besos. El resto de la banda también dio un grito al verlo y todos le estaban saludando de modo muy afectivo. Ahí el chico entendio lo dicho por el portero unas horas antes, aquellos debían de ser los amigos de su amigo, sonrió y le dio un sorbo a la copa que tenía delante, ya era la tercera.  
  
De repente se centro en la banda, que en esos momentos tocaba un rock suave para empezar su actuación, no supo realmente si paso mucho tiempo o no, pero notó a su lado a alguien y entonces al mirar hacia su derecha vio a su compañero y a la guapa cantante, dio un pequeño brinco e inmediatamente se levantó.  
  
-Perdón por asustarte-se rio ella mostrando una fila de dientes que brillaban con los tubos de neón.  
  
-No me han asustado, tan solo me he quedado un poco sorpendido-le sonrió el chico como el solo sabía hacer.  
  
-Bien, he decidido presentartela, ya que me habías dicho que cantaba de maravilla y que se te hacía conocida-su amigo sonrió-Eriol, ella es Minerva Arana-el chico de ojos azules dejo que su amigo terminase la presentación- Minerva, él es Eriol Hiiragisawa-la chica se aproximó a él, y le dio dos besos-Minerva, la mano no dos besos.  
  
-Esto es España, aquí nos presentamos con dos besos-Eriol se quedó un poco sorpendido, pero reaccionó en seguida, indicandole que se sentara en su lugar y acercando una silla.  
  
-Es todo un placer conocerla señorita Arana-le dijo él mientras que acercaba otra silla y se sentaba.  
  
-Minerva-le corrigió ella-Eso de señorita, me suena extraño-el chico inglés sonrió-¿Y de que conoces al bruto de mi hermano?-le preguntó mirando como el chico de ojos azules fruncia el ceño.  
  
-¿Hermano?-preguntó él-Jamás me hablaste de una hermana Iker-le reprendió a su amigo, quien había desaparecido, estaba en la barra cogiendo unos vasos.  
  
-Suele olvidar que tiene una hermana-se rió la chica-Pero bien, ¿donde le conociste?-le volvió a preguntar.  
  
-En la residencia de estudiantes en Londres, la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante al verlo, digamos que cuando no viste como un mafioso-y señalo a Iker, quien ahora estaba hablando con una chica coquetamente-parece un macarra.  
  
-Vaya, jamás había pensado esos motes para mi hermano-la chica miro a Eriol directo a los ojos-¿Así que la canción te evocaba recuerdos?-preguntó inocente ladeando un poco la cabeza y tomando su vaso que tenía un color rosado.  
  
-Tu voz me recuerda a alguien-le respondió sonriendo con tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Un amor frustrado?-puso carita de niña buena, que fue cambiada cuando vio como el inglés escupia todo lo que tenía en la boca en esos momentos-¡Ja, ja, ja! Veo que si.  
  
-No era un amor frustrado-trató de serenarse después del comentario-Sino una amiga del colegio.  
  
-Bueno-se encogió ella de hombros-Yo todavía sigo viendo a mis compañeros del colegio, aunque a veces me resulte desagradable-hizo una mueca de descontento.  
  
-Eso sería posible si esa escuela no estubiese en Tomoeda, Tokio-ahora fue turno de ella de escupir el contenido de su vaso, y el de él de reirse.  
  
-¿Has estudiado en Tomoeda?-le preguntó ansiosa y levantandose mirandolo, él afirmo con la cabeza un poco asustado-Yo conozco a Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidôji.  
  
Eriol se quedó en esos momentos en blanco y con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000  
  
Una habitación pequeña, hecha a base de piedra, humeda, en sus rincones se podía ver como surgia el musgo y otro tipo de plantas debido a esa humedad. En medio una silla y alumbrando a esta un enorme foco. Pero la silla no estaba vacía, encima de ella había un hombre atado de pies y manos, con la ropa completamente desgarrada y manchada por su propia sangre. En las grandes aberturas de esta se podían ver enormes cortes, moratones que tenían un color negro, la cara no estaba mejor, totalmente cubierta por sangre, que brotaba de los labios y de las cejas y los ojos tan hinchados que no los podía ni abrir.  
  
-¡Ahora habla!-una sombra hablo desde las penumbras.  
  
-Ni muerto-sonrió sarcásticamente el hombre, sabiendo de sobra que eso era lo que le esperaba.  
  
El sonido del cuero golpeando la piel ya ensangrentada revotó en la sala y junto a este un grito desgarrador.  
  
-Si no coperas la muerte será lenta y dolorosa-le advirtio otra voz distinta desde las sombras-¡Entendido!-un fuerte acento italiano se le marcaba al hablar-Ahora parlare, ¿donde está el libro azul?  
  
-Hay muchos libros azules-le respondió con sorna el chico, eso le costó un buen puñetazo.  
  
-¡Ragazzo insolente!-le grito y se dejo ver a la luz.  
  
El hombre estaba totalmente trajeado de color negro, sus facciones no eran agradables, una enorme nariz, unos ojos pequeños y hundidos de color gris, la cara estaba ya arrugada y denotaba una barba de dos días y justo en la zona de la oreja derecha surgia una cicatriz, que llegaba hasta la barbilla, el cabello era totalmente negro, pero ya tenía unas cuantas canas y unas entradas muy pronunciadas. De complexión fuerte, seguramente con uno solo de sus brazos era capaz de matar a un hombre, esa era la realidad.  
  
-Dile a tu jefe-sonrió por última vez el chico que estaba en la silla, levantando bien alto la cara hinchada-que jamás obtendra lo que desea si no consigue primero la llave-y entonces hizo una carcajada.  
  
El hombre sacó del interior de su chaqueta un arma de fuego, una 9mm y entonces sin ningún miramiento realizó un disparo, la cabeza del hombre cayó hacia abajo con un enorme agujero en la frente, y por este caía sangre y trozos de su cerebro.  
  
-Quitadlo de mi vista-el hombre no tardo en salir de aquel lugar y comenzar a subir unas escaleras muy estrechas hechas de la misma piedra-El jefe me matará, no podemos permitirnos más fallos-llegó hasta una puerta realizada en madera vieja-Además de que no puedo permitir que ese idiota de Fabiccio me gane-abrió la puerta de una patada y dió a un patio-Encontraré antes que él a esa llave, pero necesitare ayuda-y levantó la vista, mirando el cielo estrellado de Roma.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000  
  
La espada cayó al suelo de repente, como si una fuerza la hubiese tirado, el chico que la sostenía, seguía de pie, mirando al vacio con sus ojos de color chocolate. Su cabello marrón ondeaba al viento y sus cejas denotaban una señal de intranquilidad.  
  
-¿Esta bien Señor Shaoran?-una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-Ha parado de entrenar, supongo que estará cansado, lleva más de cuatro horas sin parar-Wei dejó la bandeja que llevaba en una mesa cercana.  
  
-Solo ha sido un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento-el joven de veinte años recogió la espada del suelo y se dirigió donde estaba su cuidador.  
  
Shaoran Li, tenía veinte años y una vida cómoda. Hijo de una familia rica de Hong Kong no tenía que preocuparse por nada, o al menos así lo veían los que estaban fuera de su circulo de amigos. Él era el heredero del clan Li, un potente clan de magos en China y como tal tenía unas responsabilidades, que debería de asumir tarde o temprano. Una de ellas era la de tener la educación adecuada en todos los aspectos, la otra en esos momentos era su quebradero de cabeza, contraer matrimonio y dar descendecia al clan.  
  
-¿Han llegado noticias de Fei-Gao?-preguntó mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a ojear el periódico.  
  
-Todavía no-le contestó el anciano, quien le estaba sirviendo algo de comida-Y ya hace más de una semana que partió.  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto-murmuró mientras miraba la sección de sucesos internacionales.  
  
-¿Decía algo Señor?-le preguntó cortesmente el hombre, el muchacho negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo de naranja con la mano-Por cierto, tiene correspondencia-sonrió antes de continuar-De Japón.  
  
El chico de ojos marrones se quedó mirando al hombre, quien sonreía amablemente mientras le entregaba la carta, la cual abrió ansioso.  
  
¡Hola Shaoran!;  
  
Soy Sakura, bueno y Kero también. ¿Como estás? Aquí en Tomoeda todo esta bien, no suceden cosas extrañas ni nada por el estilo. Entonces te preguntaras para que te escribo.  
  
Bueno, como explicartelo, he notado movimientos extraños de magia en Europa, supongo que tu también y he decidido ir a investigar, pero Yue me dijo que no lo hiciera sin antes avisarte, pensó que a lo mejor al concilio le interesaria saberlo. El caso es que Tomoyo no me puede acompañar, en estos momentos tiene un par de compromisos importantes y se encuentra en Barcelona, España. Pensaba ir a Italia, últimamente y si lees la prensa están habiendo muchos asesinatos de extranjeros, principalmente se trata de gente de Asia, no se si es que será un caso de xenofobia o de que, bueno, que me salgo del tema. Mi padre tiene un congreso sobre culturas mediterráneas y voy con él, pero como tu comprenderas no le voy a decir a mi padre que me acompañe a investigar esas cosas.  
  
La pregunta es, ¿podrías acompañarme en este viaje?. Si vienes no estaría sola ante el peligro. Por favor, contestame a mi teléfono, el mismo de siempre.  
  
Saludos.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Shaoran dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se quedó pensativo. Era cierto lo que decía la carta, habían habido asesinatos por toda la costa italiana, y muchas de las victimas eran de procedencia asiática, de hecho uno de los mensajeros del concilio había sido encontrado en uno de los canales de Venecia hacia poco.  
  
-Wei, traeme.......-al chico le salió una inmensa gota en la cabeza cuando vio al hombre con el teléfono inalambrico en la mano-¿Estás preparado para todo, eh?-le sonrió al hombre, este le correspondió con lo mismo.  
  
Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, se oyeron tres señales y una voz femenina sonó desde el otro lado.  
  
-Casa de los Kinomoto, ¿quien es?.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000 Los tres caminaban por las ya desiertas calles de Madrid, la noche se había tornado fresca y la chica de cabello marrón levaba en sus hombros la americana de su hermano mayor. Iba rodeada por ambos chicos, quienes conversaban con tranqulidad.  
  
-Creo que dentro de poco te alcanzaréne mis estudios hermanito-se burló ella-Ya llevo cursado todo primero y tu llevas tres años de carrera y aún te quedan de segundo, como te descuides este año estarémos en la misma clase.  
  
-¿Así que tu también estudias Arqueologia?-le preguntó muy sorprendido Eriol.  
  
-Por supuesto-le sonrió ella-¿Acaso no tengo pinta de estudiar eso?  
  
-Yo pensaba que estarías en el conservatorio de música o algo de eso- entonces empezó a reirse-Como muy lejos te veía de profesora de música.  
  
-Creo que si fuese profesora de un colegio, en vez de los niños traumarla a ella, ella les causaría un trauma a los niños-ese comentario solo sirvió para que Iker se llevase un fuerte golpe por parte de su hermana pequeña.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado-anunció ella cuando pararon en el comienzo de una calle muy oscura-¿Piensas subir a saludar a los papás?-le preguntó la chica a Iker.  
  
-Estoy demasiado borracho como para subir a verlos-hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano cuando su hermana se la tomó-¿Que quieres?-le preguntó algo enfadado.  
  
-¿A que has venido?-la chica estrecho los ojos enfadada-Ellos que están como locos contigo porque consigues una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra y ahora se lo agredeces sin pasar a verlos.  
  
-No quiero dejar a Eriol solo-le refutó mientras le apartaba la mano con cuidado-Pasaré mañana.  
  
La chica dio medio vuelta medio enfadada y se aventuró en la oscura calle con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Opino que deberías haberle dicho a tus padres que ibas a venir-Eriol, quien había permanecido totalmente callado durante la pelea, habló-A mi no me importa quedarme solo en el hotel.  
  
-Mejor Eriol-se giro el chico de rizos rubios mientras se giraba-cállate si no sabes mis motivos.  
  
Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a su hermana, pero después de los primeros pasos un grito lo detuvo.  
  
-¡Minerva!-salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
-¡Iker, espera!-la reencarnación de Clow lo perseguía desde muy cerca.  
  
En menos de un minuto pudieron ver lo que había pasado, dos hombre con mala pinta y navajas tenían a la chica amenazada contra una pared, las intenciones no parecían solo de hurto, puesto que uno de ellos estaba tratando de levantarle la falda a la chica, la cual no se defendía por culpa de las dos armas blancas que apuntaban hacia su cara.  
  
-Vamos bonita-decía uno de estos hombres, que parecía muy borracho o bajo el efecto de algún tipo de droga-Si solo queremos divertirnos un rato.  
  
-Suelteme por favor-la chica estaba completamente asustada-Les daré lo que quieran, pero por favor no me hagan daño.  
  
-Claro que no te vamos a hacer daño, al contrario-dijo el otro que estaba justo en frente de la chica y comenzó a pasar su mano por la cintura, bajando hasta la cadera, para luego pasar hasta los muslos-te lo vas a pasar muy bien-y la mano ascendió a la zona donde empezaba el jersei y ameter la mano por bajo.  
  
-Sueltala ahora mismo-se oyó una voz realmente enfadada desde atrás-Porque si no ya puedes prepararte para recibir la paliza de tu vida.  
  
-Mira, el principito viene a por la putita-uno de los hombres, se apartó el que estaba tocandola y el otro la sujeto amenazandola con la navaja al cuello-Bueno, podremos follarnos a una tía buena y encima robarle a este capullo.  
  
Iker se puso en posición de defensa, cuando aquella bestia, ya que no se le podía llamar de otra forma, se abalanzó sobre él con el objeto punzante por delante, pero el chico en un ágil movimiento se aparto lu suficiento para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, con lo cual soltó inmediatamente la navaja de su mano. El sujeto se tambaleó unos segundos y luego se levantó de nuevo.  
  
-¡Jodido capullo!-de su bolsillo salió otra navaja-Vas a morir-y se volvió a abalanzar sobre el chico.  
  
Mientras, el otro sujetaba fuertemente a la chica, estaba situado justo detrás de ella, le sujetaba las manos y le amenazaba con la navaja en el cuello.  
  
-Ten en cuenta putita, que si algo le pasa a mi amigo tu bonita cara quedara rajada-le amenazaba el hombre.  
  
-Bueno-se oyó una voz que un fuerte acento inglés justo al lado-Buenas noches-le dijo antes de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, que provocó que el hombre soltase a la chica.  
  
Minerva se apartó del filo de la navaja y se giro repentinamente, propinandole una fuerte patada en las partes nobles de su atacante, lo cual lo dejo en el suelo.  
  
-Esto por mi orgullo de mujer-luego levanto la pierna y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo hizo levantarse u poco y soltar la navaja-Esto por tratar de violarme-y para finalizar le dio una patada con todo el tacón de sus sandalias en la boca del estómago-Y esto por capullo.  
  
Eriol se quedó estupefacto cuando vio la fuerza con la que golpeaba la chica y con lo certeros que eran sus patadas.  
  
-Creo que se le habrán quitado las ganas de volver a hacer algo así-el sonido de las sirenas se oyó en la calle-Llega la caballería-le dijo enseñandole el teléfono móvil.  
  
-No creo que haga falta ya-le sonrió la chica señalando a su hermano, el cual tenía a sus pies al otro hombre, de repente rompió a llorar y corrió hacia su hermano-¡He pasado tanto miedo!.  
  
El chico de rizos dorados sonrió un poco sonrojado, y empezó a sobarle la cabeza.  
  
-Ya está, no pasa nada-le susurró en el oído-La culpa ha sido mía por no acompañarte a casa-ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza-Ahora tranquilizate porque vienen las preguntas.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000  
  
La mañana que precedió a la noche parecia mucho más tranquila, al final lo que no quería hacer Iker, ir a casa de sus padres.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes se levantó en su habitación, la verdad es que ahora si que pudo apreciarla mejor que durante la noche, entre la confusión y las preguntas de sus padres, quien estaban entre preocupados, por lo ocurrido y enfadados, por no avisar de la visita, la miro bien, pintada de color ocre, con un montón de posters que anunciaban el local de sus padres colgados en las paredes, otro que anunciaba a la banda de su hermana y que miro con una sonrisa, los buenos tiempos.  
  
Se levantó dispuesto a engullirse un buen desayuno, por suerte no pasaban todavía de las 11AM, seguro que su madre le había preparado algo, abrió la puerta de su habitación para dar al pasillo, el cual estaba vacio, oyó risas al final derecho de este, allí estaba la cocina y el salón y se dirigió hacia allí.  
  
-¡Buenos días!-le saludó con una sonrisa Eriol desde la cocina, el cual llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas y los pantalones de la noche-Si todas las noches que me esperan en España son así no se si aguantare.  
  
-Buenos días-todos lo miraron y sonrieron-¿Que pasa?.  
  
-Iker, cariño-le dijo amablemente una mujer cincuentona, con un cuerpo de infarto, el cabello cobrizo y unos ojos marrones muy expresivos-Deberias de ponerte algo más.  
  
El chico se dio cuenta de que había salido de la habitación con sus boxers y una camisa, nada más.  
  
-Deja al niño, Lucía-un hombre sonrió sentado justo al lado de su hermana, este por el contrario que su mujer tenía el pelo canoso, unos ojos marrones más pequeños que eran cubiertos por unas gafas rectangulares, las cejas pobladas y un cuerpo algo más descuidado-Al fin y al cabo para un par de días que viene a visitarnos al año.  
  
-¿Mamá, a que hora sale el avión?-preguntó la chica de cabello marrón con una sonrisa.  
  
-A las 17 h sale, con lo cual tendremos que salir de aquí a las 15h por el tráfico y esas cosas-la mujer empezó a fregar los platos en la pila-Por si no lo sabias Iker, casi consigues tu propósito de no vernos, porque hoy nos vamos a Barcelona.  
  
El chico de rizos estampo su cabeza en la mesa.  
  
-Nosotros también nos vamos a Barcelona-comenzó a carcajearse Eriol-Por eso su hijo no quería venir, lo ibamos a hacer a la vuelta. Y para colmo es en el mismo vuelo que vosotros.  
  
El chico de rizos rubios tomó uno de los pasteles que habían allí, desde luego no tenía suerte.  
  
-¿Y a que vais?-preguntó con tranquilidad.  
  
-Han invitado a la banda a tocar en un local bastante importante-le contestó su hermana, a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos-¡Podrías cantar con nosotros!-le parecía una idea fantástica-Hace tiempo que no lo haces.  
  
Iba a ser un largo día para el chico que recién llegaba a su casa.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000  
  
Aeropuerto del EL Prat, Barcelona, 18:30PM.  
  
El vuelo que hacía el puente desde Madrid-Barcelona duraba tan solo una hora, pero con los retrasos y demás habían tardado un poco más.  
  
Ahora se dirigiá todo el grupo hacía la salida del aeropuerto, en busca de un taxi para poder llegar hasta el hotel, que ironias de la vida, era el mismo.  
  
Por otro lado el avión procedente de Paris también acababa de aterrizar. En el punto de encuentro una chica de ojos azules, cabello largo y ondulado de color negro azabache, con un pecho voluptuoso tapado por una camisa de tirantes en color azul claro, unas piernas largas y torneadas que estaban parcialmente tapadas por una falda vaquera, y a sus pies unas sandalias planas de dedo en color blanco. Parecía estar esperando a alguien cuando alguien le llamó la atención.  
  
Se acercó sin pensarlo demasiado, paso sin mirar a Eriol y a Iker, el primero abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando la chica poso una de sus blancas y delicadas manos sobre el hombro de la chica de cabello corto, la cual se giro de golpe y dio un grito de alegría.  
  
-¡Tomoyo!-y automáticamente se abrazo a ella, casi ahorcandola-¿Que haces aquí?¿Cuando?¿Como?¿Por qué?-le decía muy alterada.  
  
La chica japonesa dio una larga sonrisa y le surgió una gota enorme en la cabeza. Mientras que a su vez Eriol giro la cabeza, tratando de ocultarse, mientras que Iker miraba sin entender nada.  
  
-Tranquila, tranquila-le dijo con su melodiosa voz en inglés-Estoy aquí porque voy a actuar en el mismo local que tu, acabo de llegar de París-se deshizo de el abrazo de su amiga y le sonrió-Me alegro mucho de verte.  
  
-Yo también-la chica miro a su hermano y le cogió de la mano, hasta llevarlo delante de la chica de ojos azules-Mira, este es mi hermano Iker- la chica lo señaló-Ella es Tomoyo-de repente se quedó esperando a que se saludasen-Dos besos hermano.  
  
El chico actúo automáticamente y se inclinó dandole uno en cada una de sus mejillas.  
  
-Encantado de conocerte-le dijo con cortesía.  
  
-Igualmente-la chica japonesa miro a su amiga-Tenías razón cuando decias que era muy guapo y que estaba muy bueno.  
  
El chico de rizos enrojeció y miro amenazadoramente a su hermana, esta para salir del paso tomó la mano de Tomoyo y se la llevó al lado de Eriol, quien trataba de ocultarse.  
  
-Te tengo una sorpresa-le sonrió con inocencia la chica de pelo marrón-Este es un amigo de mi hermano, es de Inglaterra, ¿no te recuerda a alguien?-le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
Por supuesto que le recordaba a alguien. Los puños de Tomoyo se cerraron, como se topase con esa persona le rompería la cara, y tanto que se la partiría.  
  
-Bueno, te presento a Eriol Hiiragisawa.  
  
El chico de pelo negro se giro despacio con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo-dijo con su típica sonrisa-¿Como has estado?.  
  
No se lo pensó dos veces la chica, su semblante tranquilo paso a uno muy enfadado y su palma de la mano se estrelló contra la cara del inglés, al cual le giro la cara debido a la fuerza del golpe.  
  
Mientras que los dos hermanos Arana y la mitad del aeropuerto veía con sopresa la escena.  
  
Notas de la autora: Nuevo fic. Mucho más corto que el que estoy escribiendo, pero es obvio, quiero terminar primero el que empecé ya hace casi dos años(Buf! si que soy lenta, si). De momento los capítulos va a ser cortos, tal vez más adelante sean más largos.  
  
Dando una explicación al fic, bueno, hay poco que explicar, todo aquel que ha leído mi fic anterior sabe que me encanta crear personajes nuevos. En este caso son Iker y Minerva, dos hermanos, muy especiales, ya vereis más adelante porque. Iker vive en Inglaterra, mejor dicho estudia, y Eriol es compañero de residencia. ¿Por qué le ha dado Tomoyo a Eriol?¿Como será el encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran en Italia?¿Quien será el tío mafioso?¿Que pasa aquí?.Je, je,je.Os enterareis en las próximas entregas, que puntualizo tardarán lo suyo(primero acabar el otro fic, así que este ira lento)  
  
Besos. Lapislázuli.  
  
PD; Dejarme Reviews, tanto si te ha gustado como si no.  
  
PD2; Perdón por los errores ortográficos, mi word esta jodido. 


	2. Amigos del pasado

Capítulo 2: Amigos del pasado. 

-Lo siento-sonó la voz de la chica de pelo corto-Creía que te alegrarías de verlo, ya veo que no ha sido así-y bajo la cabeza mirando la copa de helado que tenía sobre la mesa.

-No es tu culpa-la chica de cabello largo que estaba en frente le sonrió.

-¡Claro que es mi culpa!-grito ella haciendo que la gente de los alrededores volteara a mirarla-Tendría que haberte avisado que estaba aquí y tendría que haber sido menos impulsiva-fue bajando el tono de voz y agachando cada vez más la cabeza-No tenía derecho a meterme en tu vida.

-Vamos Minerva, no te mortifiques-dio un sorbo al té que tenía delante-Al fin y al cabo tu no estabas enterada de que la relación se había deteriorado.

****************Una hora antes en el aeropuerto*************

La mano de la chica había impactado en la cara haciéndola girar por la fuerza del golpe. 

Mientras que los hermanos Arana y la mitad del aeropuerto veían con sorpresa la escena.

Los murmullos y las risas de la gente inundaron todo, desde gente que se reía con burla hasta otros que se preocupaban por el golpe, mientras que algunas chicas mencionaban que él debía de ser un cerdo, que seguro se la merecía.

Una simple mirada de Iker basto para callarlos.

-¿Cómo estás Tomoyo?-se rió ella irónicamente-¡Ja! Buena pregunta después de tantos años-él giro la cara lentamente con la misma sonrisa pintada en la cara-No quiero saber nada más de ti-la chica se giro y con la cabeza muy alta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, envuelta entre los murmullos de la gente.

-Yo....-comenzó a tartamudear Minerva-creo...que será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella-y siguió la misma ruta que su amiga.

**********************************************************************************

Ahora una hora más tarde se encontraban en el bar del hotel donde se hospedaba la japonesa, mucho más lujoso que el de su amiga, hablando sobre el suceso. 

La chica de cabello corto no había parado de disculparse en todo momento, cosa que le resultaba graciosa a la japonesa.

-Venga mujer, por tal no ha sido para tanto, deja de disculparte-le sonrió de forma maternal-Además debemos de pensar en nuestra próxima actuación, ya veras como nos sale de maravilla.

-Dilo por ti-suspiró la castaña-a mi últimamente todo me sale mal-apoyó su cabeza poniendo la mano sobre su mejilla con un gesto de abatimiento-Cuando me he enterado de que era un concierto al aire libre y con un montón de gente importante se me ha caído el mundo a los pies, no estoy acostumbrada al gran público. Me gustaría ser como tu-admitió mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo yo?-la chica abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Mírate!-exclamó levantando la cabeza de golpe-Eres guapa, cantas bien, no tienes un pánico escénico al gran público, sabes desenvolverte en los eventos con gente importante. Si, me encantaría ser como tu.

Tomoyo miraba como su compañera de mesa estaba totalmente abatida. Cuando la veía así le recordaba a cuando la conoció, aquella niña de 15 años, bajo la lluvia, calada hasta los huesos y mirando hacia el mar desde un muelle, con los ojos más tristes que había visto en su vida, los mismos ojos que ahora tenía.

-Minerva, será mejor no te compares conmigo-se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, le tendió la mano-no hay dos personas iguales en el mundo. Tu y yo somos completamente diferentes-la levantó de su asiento y se la llevó hacia los ascensores del hotel-Deberías de saber que yo envidio muchas cosas de ti como es tu familia, tu simpatía con la gente, tu pasión en tu carrera-la otra chica la miro sorprendida-Y sobretodo.......-de repente se formó una sonrisita pícara en sus labios-Tener un hermano tan guapo.

Ambas empezaron a reírse como locas, y de esta forma se subieron al ascensor.

-Bueno, bueno-trató de tranquilizarse la chica de pelo corto-No es tan guapo y no ......-pero de repente su voz dejo de salir.

-¿Y no que?-preguntó Tomoyo, cuando sonó un teléfono móvil con el sonido de la Primavera de Vivaldi-Creo que es el tuyo.

La chica de ojos azules sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero un teléfono móvil con carcasa blanca, abrió y este duplico su tamaño.

-¿Dígame?-preguntó esperando respuesta, puesto que el número que le aparecía en pantalla le era desconocido.

-¿Dónde estas?-reconoció la voz de su hermano, a la vez que se oían un montón de coches.

-No, ¿donde estás tu?-repitió la pregunta-Porque menudo ruido de coches.

-Estoy cerca de la Diagonal*, mamá ha dicho que vayas pronto al hotel, necesita verte para hablarte de no se que.........-trató de hablar él.

-Esta bien, dile que dentro de una media hora estaré en el hotel.

Cortó la conexión y miro a Tomoyo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento-se disculpo su compañera y salió del ascensor para poder dejar bajar a otras personas.

-¿Quieres que avise a alguien del hotel para que te acerquen?-preguntó inmediatamente la japonesa.

-No, está cerca, toma aquí tienes la dirección porque mañana hemos quedado en que tu vendrías-la chica sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta y un boli-Es el Hotel Actual, esta cerca de la avenida Diagonal.

-Esta bien, pero déjame como mínimo acompañarte a la puerta del hotel.

*************************************************************************************

Mientras en una de las múltiple terrazas de la ciudad Condal.

-Te lo merecías-afirmó el chico de rizos mientras se apretaba fuerte el pañuelo de su cabeza-Tenía todo el derecho a pegarte, sobretodo después de lo que me has contado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón-afirmó el chico de gafas mientras se tocaba un poco el mentón justo donde ella le había dado-Pero no estamos aquí para eso, sino para ir a buscar información sobre nuestro trabajo, aunque jamás pensé que la ciudad fuese tan grande.

-Lo que debemos hacer es ir con cuidado-el chico de ojos verdes miro hacia su derecha-Creo que cuando atacaron a Minerva no fue casualidad, sino que esperaban encontrarse conmigo.

-No sé que decirte-afirmó la reencarnación de Clow-Solo parecían dos rastreros de poca monta que lo único que querían era algo de dinero para pagar sus vicios, pero tu hermana es bastante guapa, así que vieron la oportunidad de tener algo, que para ellos, es diversión.

-No quiero meter a mi familia en esto Eriol-el chico de rizos miro ahora hacia la izquierda-no tienen el porque sufrir algún percance por mi culpa.

-Iker, sería más fácil si ellos supiesen lo que estás haciendo, ¿no crees?.

-Si claro-respondió cínicamente el muchacho y puso voz solemne-Papá, mamá, Minerva, estoy haciendo un estudio acerca de los Dioses romanos, ¡ah!, por cierto, fíjate si es difícil de hacer que tal vez pueda terminar muerto, otra cosa, aquí Eriol presente es la reencarnación de un mago-dejo su actuación de lado-¡Por favor Eriol! No puedo explicarles a mis padres que me estoy metiendo en asuntos de clanes y de mafias, solo para descubrir algo acerca de mi pasado.

-Tu familia tiene muchos secretos-afirmó el chico de lentes.

-No te puedes imaginar cuantos-de repente se levantó del asiento-Creo que deberíamos de volver al hotel, Minerva seguro que estará aburrida como una ostra, además de que mi madre la estará tratando de convencer para que cante alguna cancioncita estúpida en ese festival o lo que diablos sea.

-¿Por qué jamás me hablaste de tu hermana?-le preguntó Eriol mientras dejaba un par de billetes de 5 Euros encima del plato con la nota y se levantaba-Es decir, nos conocemos unos dos años y nunca me dijiste que tenias una.

-Como tu mismo has dicho, Eriol, mi familia esta llena de secretos.

*************************************************************************************

El Aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci, en Roma, era un hervidero de gente. Agosto, fantástico mes para visitar la antigua capital del Imperio Romano, sobretodo porque los grados a la sombra podían ser superiores a los 35.

Y allí estaba él. Esperando a la siempre retrasada de su amiga. Si, si, amiga. Había cedido finalmente a la petición hecha unos 5 días antes. Pero eso fue porque tenía un presentimiento, y tal vez no era demasiado bueno.

Notó como de repente algo le tiraba del camal derecho del pantalón, miro y no había nadie, segundos después fue el izquierdo, y giro su cabeza. Sonrió un poco y se giro de golpe, con cara de ogro.

-Vaya Shaoran, no sabía que pudieses poner esa cara de ogro tan malvado-se rió Sakura, para instantes después darle un gran abrazo-Gracias por venir-le susurró al oído.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer-de repente miro detrás de Sakura como algo se movía-Alice, puedes salir, ya te he visto-el chino asomó la cabeza por detrás de la maestra de las Cartas-¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?.

-¡Tío Shaoran!-se lanzó encima una niña de tres años sonriendo, él la acogió con alegría en sus brazos-Es que mamá me había dicho que te llamase, pero lo hacía y no contestabas así que..............

-Vamos Alice, que te vas a ahogar si hablas tan deprisa-se rió levemente la chica de ojos verdes.

-Pero mamá, el tío debe de enterarse de todo lo que me has dicho, además me decías que las mentiras son malas y yo no soy mala, por eso no digo mentiras-de repente cruzó los brazos encima de su "tío".

-Has crecido mucho en este año, además de que ahora hablas como una cotorra-sonrió, mientras cogía con una mano a la niña, con la otra llevaba la maleta-¿Y el peluche?-preguntó de repente.

-Kero esta en el bolso de mamá-le hablo la niña al oído-pero no puede salir porque sería muy raro ver un peluche que habla.

Shaoran solo tuvo una reacción y fue empezar a reírse frente a las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

-Venga Alice, debes de venir conmigo, porque sino Shaoran no puede llevar su maleta.

-Esta bien........-refunfuño la niña, mientras la dejaban en el suelo-¡Pero debes de comprarme un dulce a cambio!

Un ruido se oyó desde dentro del bolso semi cerrado de Sakura, del cual salió la cara redonda de la forma falsa del guardián.

-Yo también quiero-de repente se quedó mirando a Shaoran-Veo que el mocoso ya ha llegado.

-Kero, si te portas bien, puedes venir a mis brazos-la niña extendió sus pequeños bracitos, y el guardián voló hasta ella.

-Vamos a tomar el metro para poder ir hacia el hotel-afirmó Sakura, mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y se adelantaba-Vamos Shaoran.

-Si-le respondió él quien iba un poco detrás, recordando lo que había sucedido en la vida de su primer amor.

Alice Kinomoto, tenía en cuanto a penas tres años, y era una niña encantadora, pero a la vez tenía muy mal genio. De cabello oscuro como el de su abuela Nadeshico y los ojos marrones, tal vez herencia de su padre, vivaracha, habladora y muy despierta para su edad. Shaoran aún recordaba como después de siete meses sin estar en Tomoeda se encontró con Sakura en estado de buena esperanza y sin novio, la había abandonado al enterarse de su embarazo, aunque las cosas no iban muy bien desde antes. Miro a la niña, quien ahora llevaba a Kero sobre el hombro, con aquellos pantalones de pescador violetas y bordados en azul y blanco y su camisa blanca. Deseaba ser el padre de aquella criatura.

Luego miro a su amiga Sakura, que ya no era tan inocente. Con solo 19 años había pasado una prueba muy dura como fue la de ser madre, su ex-novio ni se acordaba de ella, pero siguió adelante gracias a su familia y a sus amigos. Siguió sus estudios de magisterio y solo se detuvo durante un año para poder cuidar de su pequeña. Ahora la miraba, con el pelo sobre los hombros, una figura delicadísima, que había recuperado a base de ejercicio después del parto y unos ojos llenos de experiencia sobre la vida a pesar de ser tan joven. Era sencillamente diferente a cuando la conoció.

-No pude dejar a Alice con nadie-Shaoran saltó un poco cuando vio que ella estaba ahora andando a su lado-Tomoyo esta trabajando por el mundo, mi hermano tiene derecho a unas vacaciones y no le voy a dejar a su sobrinita, Eriol me dijo que lo haría encantado pero que estaba ayudando a un amigo y no podría venir, mi padre se la lleva al museo todos los días, allí están haciendo talleres de verano para niños, la tienes que ver, lleva dos días y ya habla italiano-sonreía la chica mientras miraba a su pequeña quien iba solo dos pasos delante de ellos hablando con el "muñeco" en su idioma.

-Me lo podrías haber dicho a mi, a mi madre le hubiese encantado tenerla en casa, además de que mi hermana Fuutie también esta allí-le sonrió-Además Meiling tenía ganas de verla. 

-No quería molestarte más-le sonrió dulcemente-has hecho mucho por mi.

-Podría hacer más si tan solo hubieses aceptado mi propuesta de....................

-¡Mamá!-grito la niña quien estaba pegada al cristal de la tienda de dulces del aeropuerto-Mira, yo quiero una de esas-y señaló una enorme paleta de caramelo.

-Esta bien-se acercó Sakura, para tomar la mano de su hija y llevársela-Entraremos e iremos a tomar el metro...........

-¡Cuidado!-grito Shaoran, que se lanzó contra ambas y las alejó del mostrador.

De repente todo el aeropuerto tuvo una sacudida bastante fuerte, el cristal de la tienda de dulces se vino abajo justo en el lugar donde instantes antes de que Li las sacase de en medio estaban Sakura y Alice. Pero cuando se giraron pudieron comprobar que no era el único que se había roto. Habían carteles en el suelo, gente herida por el impacto de los cristales y un fuerte olor a humo se notaba en el aire.

Alice empezó a llorar muy fuerte, mientras que Shaoran la tomaba en brazos del suelo.

-¡Una bomba!-exclamaba la gente.

-¡Un atentado!-decían otros.

-Alice-Sakura le arrebató la niña de los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza-Ya esta cariño, no ha pasado nada, ¿estás bien?-la miro y comprobó que no tenía ningún rasguño-¡Dios mío, gracias!-le empezó a dar besos y parece que por fin la niña se calmó.

-Lo has notado-afirmó Kero quien se puso encima del hombro de Shaoran-Sino no hubieses empujado a ambas.

-No ha sido una bomba, sino una magia muy fuerte-el chino frunció el ceño-Esto no me gusta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Horas después, los tres se encontraban en frente del hotel Meliá Roma Aurelia Anticá, estaban muy cerca del centro de la ciudad. No habían ni entrado en el hotel cuando el profesor Kinomoto apareció corriendo.

-¡Sakura!¡Alice!-el hombre parecía preocupado-¿Estais bien?.

-Si, no te preocupes papá-le confirmó la chica de ojos verdes-solo ha sido el susto de la explosión.

-Perdona Li que no te haya recibido como corresponde-y le estrechó la mano-Pero es que estaba muy preocupado-el hombre pudo ver a Alice con Kero en brazos sonriendo, y en sus manos una piruleta.

-Me la han dado los policías por ser buena-sonrió la niña mientras que se la extendía a su abuelo-¿Quieres?.

-Cariño en otra ocasión será-el hombre llevaba en sus espaldas una mochila-Tengo que marcharme, lo que ha explosionado en el aeropuerto ha sido una de las furgonetas que traían los nuevos libros para la investigación que estamos llevando a cabo. Nos vemos luego durante la cena.

-Opino que hoy deberías de descansar Shaoran-sonrió Sakura-Yo quiero ir con Alice de compras y a enseñarle un poco más la ciudad, en los cinco días que llevamos aquí solo ha visto un poco y......

-No estoy cansado-afirmó el chico-Así que de paso que le enseñas a Alice, me la enseñas también a mi.

-¡Tío Shaoran se viene! ¡Tío Shaoran se viene!-exclamó la niña tirando a Kero por el aire.

-Creo que le gusta la idea-sonrió el chino con una gota en la cabeza.

*************************************************************************************

Mientras a unos cientos de kilómetros de allí.

-¡Me niego!-exclamó por ni se sabe la vez la chica en menos de 10 min.

-Pero Minerva, la canción es perfecta, preciosa, seguro que a la gente le encanta-su madre la perseguia por los camerinos de la antigua Plaza de toros de Las Arenas, ahora convertida en lugar para dar conciertos.

-Ni sueñes que cantaré copla-la chica salió del lugar hasta la zona del escenario-Me niego mamá, mi canción esta asignada y será otra completamente diferente a la que tu quieres, llevamos 4 días discutiendo esto y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-¡Minerva!-una voz conocida le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-¡Dios mío, gracias!-susurró en voz baja y se aproximó hasta donde estaba Tomoyo.

-Todavía sigue diciéndote que cantes copla, ¿verdad?-la japonesa se rió ante la cara de fastidio de su amiga.

-Según ella estaría monísima con un traje de faralaes*, me preguntó porque no se lo pone ella y con esas pintas sube a cantar delante de miles de personas, ni que yo fuese la Pantoja-se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el escenario.

-¡AAYY!-un grito de niña tonta se escuchó en toda la plaza-¡Pero si es Minerva Arana!.

Ambas chicas se giraron al oír la voz, para toparse con una chica de cabello rubio oxigenado, vestida completamente de rosa, con minifalda y sandalias de tacón alto, era la replica perfecta de la Barbie.

-Hola Lisa-murmuró la chica de cabello corto.

-Dos besos querida-y con un ruido estridente le dio un beso en cada mejilla-Estás tan cambiada desde la última vez que nos vimos-puso morritos-¿Dónde has dejado tu hermoso pelo largo?.

-Tenía que cortármelo, estaba ya muy destrozado, ya sabes, puntas abiertas y esas cosas.

-¿Y quien es tu amiga?-miro a Tomoyo de arriba abajo, fascinada-Soy Lisa Parkin-le extendió la mano.

-Tomoyo Daidôji-y le tomó la mano.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-grito de repente abrazándola-He oído hablar tanto de ti, me han dicho que eres una cantante genial. Pero seguramente no me superas-de repente ambas vieron como la chica dio otro gritito y se marchó a saludar a un chico que aparecía por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó la japonesa noqueada.

-Lisa Parkin, es la típica niña tonta, hija de papá, es irritante, pero no es mala tía al fin y al cabo-se rió la española-Lo único que tienes que hacer es acostumbrarte a sus grititos, que exasperan a cualquiera.

De repente Minerva sintió como unas manos la tomaban por la cintura, dándole un giro brusco, para de golpe y porrazo estar sumida en un beso. La chica se separó por resorte y su mano fue a parar a la cara del agresor.

-¡Fabiccio!-le gritó al chico que estaba delante de ella-¡Si vuelves a hacer eso te prometo que te quedas sin ser padre!.

-No niegues que te ha gustado.

Tomoyo miraba fascinada al chico, alto, altísimo, de complexión atlética, con unos pectorales de infarto, o era eso o es que la camisa de manga corta que llevaba en esos momentos se pegaba demasiado, el pantalón pescador beige también se pegaba demasiado, porque ese culo no podía ser normal, luego tenía unos ojos de color miel y el pelo negro como la noche.

-¡Pero que dices gilipollas!-le grito su amiga muy enfadada-¿Es que no sabes saludar como las personas normales o que?.

-Hola-saludo con un gesto coqueto a Tomoyo-Soy Fabiccio Macchiavelo-y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-To...Tomoyo Daidôji-tartamudeo la chica.

-Si te pasas un pelo con ella prepárate para vértelas conmigo-Minerva le advirtió, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

 -Vaya, que divertidos estamos ya de buena mañana-otra chica apareció en escena.

-Hola Rocío-saludo contento el chico mientras le daba dos besos el chico-Realmente me parece que este año la organización a conseguido a muchas chicas guapas.

-¿Ya te ha vuelto a besar?-preguntó la chica recién llegada, la cual tenía el pelo cortísimo y tintado de rosa, con unos ojos violetas que daban un poco de miedo y vestía con un vestido negro largo. Minerva asintió-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-se rió con fuerza la chica.

-No tiene gracia-le dio un pequeño golpe-Por cierto, ella es Tomoyo Daidôji.

-Rocío Gracia-le extendió la mano la chica-Encantada de conocerte, espero que pronto te aclimates a este grupo de locos.

De repente un nuevo gritito por parte de Lisa se oyó, por lo cual todos giraron la cabeza para verla enganchada a un chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, el cual parecía un poco incómodo.

-Lisa, que no se va a escapar-se rió Rocío-Hola Mike, ¿te veo ocupado?.

-Se ha enganchado a mi como una lapa y no me suelta-lo dijo en voz alta sin importarle que le oyese-Hola Fabiccio-le dio la mano-Minerva-se acercó, después de soltarse de Lisa, y le dio dos besos-Encantado de conocerte, Tomoyo, soy Mike Oldfield, nada que ver con el músico, pero ya ves, coincidimos-y le enseño una sonrisa.

-Igualmente-la japonesa se estaba ya mareando.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-se oyó una voz que se aproximaba, todos se giraron para ver a un chico con gafas de sol negras y vestido con pantalones anchos y camisa del mismo modo-Creo que solo falyto yo para completar el grupo, ¿no creéis?-el chico se quitó las gafas de Sol.

-¡Iker!-exclamaron todas las voces a la vez.

-Si, si, si, soy yo-de repente se vio envuelto por un montón de brazos.

-¡Maldito!-le grito Rocío mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-Desapareces dos años y solo se te ocurre decir eso.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-le sonrió el chico con aires de grandeza.

Aquel grupo era bastante inusual, de hecho, como bien había dicho Rocío hacía ya dos años que no se veían. Pero Tomoyo no entendía nada.

-¿Os conocéis todos?-preguntó extrañada la japonesa.

-Si-su amiga le contestó rápidamente-Cuando yo tenía unos 13 años coincidimos todos en una final internacional de canto, fuimos los finalistas, Rocío, Lisa, Mike, Fabiccio, Iker y yo.

-¿Iker?-la chica frunció el ceño.

-¡Claro que Iker!-dio un grito la clon de la Barbie-Tiene la mejor voz de todos, pero no entiendo porque dejo de cantar hace tres años, podrías haber sido grande-volvió a dar un grito.

-Si vuelve a dar otro gritito le parto la cara-murmuró la chica de pelo rosa por lo bajo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado a Eriol?-preguntó la chica de cabello azabache.

-Pensaba que después de la pelea del aeropuerto te daba lo mismo si se moría-le sonrió pícaramente el chico de rizos, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

-Solo te lo preguntaba porque a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho es mi amigo.

-Esta en la biblioteca, pero no tardará en venir, hemos quedado para comer.

De repente el ruido de un teléfono móvil sonó entre ellos.

-Es el mío-Fabiccio se separó del grupo.

Pero todos se quedaron mirándolo, porque no dejaba de sonreír mientras hablaba en italiano, pero desde luego no era una sonrisa normal, sino que era bastante maliciosa. Cuando de repente se oyó un grito por parte del chico, como si fuese de gran sorpresa, pero a la vez parecía un grito enfurecido, tanto le enfureció que cerró el móvil de golpe y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

-Representantes-bufó cuando se reunió con el resto-Pero en parte me ha venido bien porque me ha dicho que se cancela una sesión de fotos-miro a Iker, quien tenía a Lisa enganchada como una sanguijuela a su brazo-¿Dónde has quedado con tu amigo?. Supongo que no le importara que pasemos a por él y nos vayamos todos juntos a comer. Así podríamos hablar con tranquilidad.

-¡Claro, es un fantástica idea!-a Mike le gustaba aquello-Y de paso vamos repasando quien actuara con quien, no me gusta que me manejen se creen que porque lo organizan pueden decidir quien canta con quien.

-Iker....-Rocío se puso solemne-¿Cantarás con nosotros?-todos lo miraron-Solo una canción, no te pido más.

Todos esperaban su respuesta, mientras que él dudaba un poco. Miro los ojos suplicantes de Lisa, la mirada de esperanza de Mike, la cara seria de Rocío, la alegre de Minerva y los ojos amigables de Fabiccio. Y Tomoyo le sonreía, como instándole a cantar.

-Lo haré-todos gritaron de alegría-Pero Tomoyo debe de cantar con nosotros.

-¿Qué, yo?-preguntó la japonesa extrañada.

-Tu cantarás y Eriol tocará el piano, veréis que será mejor que en los antiguos tiempos-todos dieron un enorme grito de alegría.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los observaba desde una de las puertas, y que seguía todos sus movimientos.

*************************************************************************************

Roma, hacia el mediodía. El centro todavía estaba lleno de gente, a la que por lo visto no les importaba el calor que hacía aquel día.

Sentados dentro de un buen restaurante se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran, obviamente con la pequeña Alice haciéndoles compañía.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-preguntó el chino, viendo que la niña estaba entretenida hablando con Kero.

-No, nada, no se ni por donde empezar-dio un suspiro largo-La verdad es que resulta difícil encontrar algo cuando no sabes lo que buscas.

-¿Has notado que la magia es notable?-la chica de ojos verdes asintió-Desde luego aquí esta pasando algo bastante importante, los informes de los enviados del concilio no dan información alentadora.

-¿Y el concilio de occidente no dice nada?-el chico negó con la cabeza-Es decir que lo están escondiendo.

-En cierto modo lo que debe de suceder aquí es una guerra de clanes, pero no quieren informar para que no se produzca la disolución del concilio, puesto que si esto ocurre, todas las personas que están en él perderán su posición social y con ello es posible que la poca dignidad y respeto que les queda.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el concilio de occidente es corrupto?-la chica se alarmó ante sus propias suposiciones.

-Ambos concilios lo son, lo único que en el nuestro la situación se tranquilizo hace unas décadas, pero no así el de occidente, donde la lucha por el poder es continua-el chico de ojos marrones suspiro-La gran mayoría de nuestros informadores enviados aquí han desaparecido, el último que lo hizo es alguien cercano a mi, Fei-Gao, en parte he venido para ver si logro encontrarlo.

-Ya veo-la antigua Card Captor miro por la ventana hacia la pequeña plaza que tenía en frente, donde veía a los niños jugar-Y tu que, ¿qué es de tu vida?-le preguntó mientras veía como su hija le daba de comer a Kero de su plato de Spaghetti parmesana.

-Acabando la carrera de administración y dirección de empresas-miro también hacia la pequeña, quien tenía toda la boca manchada-Después de acabarla, probablemente me casaré con quien designen los ancianos, y así tomaré el lugar de líder en el clan.

-Supongo que entonces ya no tendrás.....

-Pero-no le dejo continuar él-si no me caso por amor renunciare a mi posición de líder, todavía tengo un año de tiempo para encontrar a alguien-la miro fijamente a los ojos, como suplicándole algo.

-Yo solo quiero ver como crece bien Alice-de repente los ojos de Sakura se nublaron-Ya empieza a preguntar sobre su padre, y eso para mí es difícil, aunque siempre desiste porque cuando lo hace me ve triste.

-¡Mamá!-se oyó la voz infantil-Mira, me lo he comido todo-y levantó el plato con sus manitas, que estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Tu sola o te ha ayudado Kero?-le guiño un ojo su "tío".

-Bueno, bueno, él ha ayudado solo un poquito-miro al supuesto peluche y se rió con él-¡Ahora quiero postre!-y ella sola se levantó para ir a llamar a un camarero.

-De eso nada muchachita-la tomó antes de que pudiera salir corriendo el hombre-Vamos los dos juntos-y le tomó de la mano-¿Qué quieres de postre?-miro a Sakura cuando le hizo la pregunta.

-Un trozo de Tiramisu estará bien.

-De acuerdo, "tirasumu" para mamá, para mi pastel de chocolate, ¿y para ti tito?.

-¡Uhm! Me ayudas a decidir allí, ¿vale?-la niña sonrió abiertamente y le tomo de la mano.

-Ahora volvemos mami-y la niña arrastró a su tito hasta la zona donde estaban los postres.

Sakura se había quedado a solas con Kero.

-Algún día tendrá que saber quien es su padre Sakura-le sugirió el guardián-pero todavía es una niña, cuando pregunte dile que le contarás la historia cuando sea mayor.

-El problema esta en si me perdonará por no decírselo antes, a los dos.

*************************************************************************************

-¡Estoy llena!-exclamó de puro deleite Rocío-Me ha gustado mucho el italiano Fabiccio, como se notan tus raíces.

-Entonces ¿os ha gustado?-todos asintieron ante la pregunta del chico de ojos marrones-Bueno, pues a mi tarjeta de crédito no, no sabía que erais capaces de comer tanto-el pobre hizo una cara de resignación.

-Nadie te dijo que nos invitases-le sonrió Iker-Te empeñaste tu en pagarlo todo.

-Realmente el restaurante no era barato-afirmó Eriol, quien ahora tenía pegada como una lapa a Lisa.

-Si tu lo dices-grito la chica con su vocecita.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Tomoyo y Minerva?-preguntó Mike.

-Déjalas-hablo Eriol-Este lugar-y señalo al puerto olímpico de Barcelona-es donde se conocieron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Gracias por ayudarme a librarme del grupo-las chicas caminaban hacia la zona comercial del puerto-La verdad es que no aguantaba más a Fabiccio.

-Creo que a él le gustas mucho-le sonrió afablemente la chica.

-Tomoyo, tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas, a él le gusta toda tía que no cae rendido ante sus encantos-señalo la chica cuando llego hasta una tienda de fotografía.

-De todos modos soy yo la que te tiene que dar las gracias, a pesar de todo me sigo perdiendo-la japonesa sonrió-Necesito carretes para fotografiar los ensayos, además de.............

Un fuerte ruido de explosión se oyó por todo el lugar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó gritando Fabiccio.

-Y a mi que coño me preguntas, habrá sido un atentado-sugirió Rocío.

-¿Un atentado a un barco?-señalo hacia uno de los yates, el cual estaba en llamas.

-¿Dónde están Eriol e Iker?-preguntó entre sollozos Lisa-Los han raptado, los han raptado-de repente la mano de la chica de pelo rosa se estrelló en su cara.

-¡Tranquilízate, joder!.

-Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí, si no queremos morir aplastados-sugirió Mike mientras tomaba de la mano a ambas chicas y salían corriendo.

Efectivamente, las escenas de pánico, de gente corriendo por todo la zona, cristales rotos, patrullas de policía que llegaban, camiones de bomberos........., todo era un caos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Os encontré!-susurró una voz desde algún lugar del puerto-Ya os tengo en mis manos mis presas, no podéis escapar del destino. El tesoro de los dioses será mío.

**Notas de la autora; **Ya esta!!!!!!!! Un capitulo muy chorra. Sip, la verdad es que bastante. ¿Sorprendidos por la maternidad temprana de Sakura? Pos esa es una de las sorpresas del fic. Que aún quedan más. La verdad es que sigue sin saberse nada de la verdadera trama, solo que va con el concilio de occidente, corrupción, ¿clanes?.  ¿Será Fabiccio el mismo que se menciona en el primer cap?

Bueno, no se si os habrá gustado, pero a mi me ha costado un montón de hacer

Doy explicación al nombre occidental de la hija de Sakura. Alice, por la simple razón de que en el anime se ve como a Sakura le gusta el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Pero me pareció que en vez de ponerlo en castellano sería mejor en inglés. 

*Diagonal; La Diagonal es la calle más ancha de Barcelona y, a raíz de su  
prolongación, también la más larga.


End file.
